In Tortall
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: This story involves all our favorite characters. Briar, Daja, Tris, Sandry and their teachers accidentally landed in Tortall in a bad storm. It's a tale of how they came respect the heroines of Tortall. Reviews would be nice!
1. the storm

I had always wanted Tamora to somehow connect all her books together and write a great big ending. Since she won't do it, I will! It's short! Just warning you. Enjoy! (Reviews please)

In Tortall

Chapter 1

"Briar, tell your tales again about how you taught Evvy please." Sandry pleaded, but her eyes told Briar something else, something he didn't like.

"Nope, why should I? I will unless you pay me 3 silver davs!" Briar asked innocently. He was sitting in a corner, fingering his shakkan. Sandry was sitting across from him in another corner, listening to him and sewing at the same time. Daja was near the window, staring at a piece of metal that Frostpine gave to her to work on. Tris, she had her nose buried in her books again.

Sandry glared at Briar and he sighed inwardly. Their teachers had chased them off in this cabin and Rosethorn had threatened all four of them that if they dared to listen in, she would personally find the worst dungeon to chain them to the wall for rats with. All of them just waved their hands carelessly and went in obediently because they were all used to those threats.

Suddenly, a horn blared outside, breaking the silence.

"Agh! If this is another false alarm, I'm going to kill whoever blasted the darn thing!" Tris' angry voice could be heard above the noise. They all raced out onto the deck where their teachers were standing.

"It's not a false alarm, it's real. A storm is coming our way. Tris, you'd better come with me!" Niko's voice was the loudest.

Sandry tugged Lark's shirt and asked something softly, she replied right by her ear.

'Ok, it's a hurricane. Tris is going to see what she can do about it.' Sandry mind spoke to the others.

'What's a hurri…?' Briar asked, stumbled on the word.

'It's one of the sea killers for traders. You remember the water sprout Tris created on the market on our first year? It's like that, only much bigger and more powerful than that.' Daja explained.

'You guys know everything!' Briar complained and broke the connection between them. He climbed high up onto the roof of the cabin and gazed out; a huge thing was moving their way in an incredible speed. However, it was really far out. That must be the hurri…what was that word again? One of the sea killers. That small? Impossible. He thought as he climbed down again. I'm going to have a nap, when I woke up; it was going to be over.

As he made his way to his cabin, all the crews were busy turning the ship out of the Sea Killer's way. Briar just shook his head, why bother? It's not going to come in a long time. By then, we will be well on our way to the dock of Summersea.

He held that thought as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

How about that? I have lots of ideas what would happen next. Again, reviews would be great to support me to write another chapter. Remember, ideas are always appreciated!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. Alanna

I'm sorry that I can't update for so long. I almost forgot about this story before one of you brought me back. I got some catching up to do, (on all my stories… He he…) Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

In Tortall, Alanna got a call from the nearby village that a mysterious ship had landed during the storm. It destroyed a dozen or two houses and witnesses claimed that it fell out of the sky. There seems to be no survivors, and there wasn't any hint about where it came from.

Alanna and a squad of Owns went to investigate. As they got near the village, they saw an inferno was ablaze in the centre of the little town, but it soon disappeared. Alanna urged her horse to trot right into the town square. All the villagers were there, armed with spears, axes and even sticks, facing a group of eight; four adults and four teenagers. By the look of them, they had been through a lot. They are tired, hungry and…they are mages.

As the villagers sensed their approach, they made room for the squad to go through and the leader step in front. "Lady Alanna…"

"Cut out that formal greeting thing, I don't want to hear it. Tell me this instead, you've reported that there are no survivors. So, who are they?" Alanna asked, her eyes never left those weirdly dressed group in the middle.

"I'm sorry. Milady, they were hiding from us using their gifts. We found them after I've sent you the report. They have been hurting and killing us since then. You should…"

"Don't tell me what I should do. How many were killed?" Alanna asked sternly.

"Um…hum…none so far, but…"

"Then why did you say that they've killed?"

"Well, they will, I'm pretty sure of it. You should…"

"How many is hurt?"

"About a dozen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" there was some jeering in the crowd.

"Maybe…"

"Just tell her the truth." Someone in the crowd said.

"I see you people doesn't agree with you." Alanna observed with a gleam in her purple eyes.

"Well, so far, there is two injured, not severely, but…"

"Organize your people and tell them to retreat."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"I think…"

"I don't care."

"Yes, milady." The leader murmured and bowed, then shuffled away quickly, shouting orders as he went.

Alanna sighed; she just hated to deal with that kind of person face on. Turning to the eight that huddled in the middle, Alanna saw that their shoulder tensed up as they sensed the difference in the crowd. Alanna knew that they didn't want to kill anybody, nor could they speak her language.

"It's alright. I just want to make peace." Alanna said as she put down her weapon on to the ground. The Own behind her shifted nervously. Alanna glared at them and one by one, they did the same thing.

Sandra was so tired she felt like all her energy was drained from keeping those villagers out of harm, but protecting them at the same time. When new people arrived, she thought she wouldn't care less if they killed her on the spot, she just wanted to sleep. However, they were different from the villagers. Now, their actions were confusing her. Obviously, they wanted to make peace with her companions and her, but could they trust them?

She felt her teacher, Lark's hand on her shoulder and she knew what she should do.

_Guys, what should we do? _She asked in her mind.

_They don't seem harmful to me._ Briar commented right away, followed by a huge yawn. _Man, I was tired_.

_You had a nap in the hurricane! If it wasn't for me, you would still be on that ship, crashed to death in your sleep! Daja said!_

_Could we trust them?_ Tris asked, bring back the original topic.

_Maybe we can give them a chance; it is better that way than to be stuck here and die on this very spot_. Daja said in disgust. Too much use of her magic made her cranky. _The villagers aren't the friendliest thing around_

_Don't say that, we are not going to die, the end_. Niko put an end to this crazy conversation. We've decided._ However, you are right, we cannot stay here. I will give the lady a universal magical translation. That way, we can understand each other. I will teach you guys this kind of magic later._

They all murmured something like an agreement and Niko sent out a silvery line, slowly, it extended toward the Lady.

Alanna saw the silver line came out of an older man's body and slowly extended toward her. She held her pose as it slowly entered into her body. She shivered off the sensation of a snake crawling up her spine, towards her mind. Then, loud and clear, a man's voice broke into her mind, speaking in an ancient language. More surprisingly, she felt herself understanding and taking in every word he said.

'My name is Niko Goldeye, and these are my companions From Summersea. We arrived here on that ship as we met a hurricane along the way. Well, that's how we arrived. Now tell me, where are we and how could we get back to Summersea.'

'My name is Alanna, and I represent King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. You are standing on the soil of Tortall. I'm very sorry to hear your accident and I promise that I'll do my best to get you all back home. Meanwhile, you will be our guests.' Alanna bowed to them all. 'Please follow me; we have a short ride ahead.'

She turned and headed toward her horse after picking up her sword, Lightning, up from the ground. Her squad of Owns did the same, none looked back at them.

Niko translated what Alanna had said to him.

"Well, I don't see any other choice here; the villagers wouldn't want us here for the night." Lark said tiredly.

"Right." Frostpine said with the same wariness. "Let's trust her for now."

"Ok. We will take a chance." Niko concluded.

The children were silent, awed by this small woman; so confident in herself, and she was armed and dressed like a man. They all wondered if she ever thought they were a threat in first place. It would be wonderful if only they could understand her.

They climbed slowly onto the wagon that had prepared for them, as soon as they felt safe for once in two days; they fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. The wagon rolled forward along with its passengers. A small creature hung from one corner of the ceiling, watching them all.

Lark and Sandry shuddered in their sleep, they could feel a threat was closing to them, but they were too tired to get up and investigate. With an urge of will, Sandry opened her eyes and found herself stared right into a pair of red, tiny eyes. She felt as if her very soul was abandoning her body.

The wagon bumped over a ditch and it brought Sandry back to herself. The creature was now gone because Sandry could no longer feel its presents. Tired out by all the events, she joined the rest on the straws to sleep.

Ok, not the best chapter in the world, but the best I can cook up right now. Sorry, I'll try to update my other stories, but stay with me while I take my time to do a better job on my others.

Thanks for all the reviewers. I'll try to reply all your reviews!

Sorceress Shadow Rain


End file.
